Vengeance
by Easton The Omega
Summary: Humphrey runs away from the wedding, heart-broken. He vows to never go back unless it's for vengeance. He meets some new people along the way and are more than welcome to make a powerful lone wolf out of him. Will they succeed? And if so, what will he do then? T now and M for later chapters that consist of: language, blood, violence, gore, and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

** I have another story for you guys! I am still working on NaJH and it's taking a while cause I am doing all of it on Xbox. I'm sorry for not updating often. I got some inspiration after reading Jack Alpha's, War of the North. (If you haven't read it, go read it! It's definitely worth it!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy my new story!**

Humphrey 3 Hours Ago

_I look down at Kate's wedding and see her and Garth get ready to rub noses, knowing they will be mates forever. When I was younger, I wanted Kate to be mine forever, and I was so close to having her be mine, but that apparently went downhill majorly in just a few hours and I was eternally heartbroken. At that point, I promised myself to never come back and if I did, it would be to kill that fucking bastard, Garth. Why Kate didn't tell me this though made me even more pissed and hurt. I then ran away when the crowd cheered, signalling they were officially married, and I ran off with so much heart ache and anger. __I ran off as fast as I could towards the tracks and I could hear a train coming._

_I look behind myself, taking one last look at Jasper, but I shouldn't have cause when I did, Kate was running towards me._

_"Humphrey, wait!"_

_"No Kate! I loved you and you did this to me! You broke my heart you bitch!"_

_"But-"_

_"Don't 'but' me Kate! I'm out of here."_

_ I looked for an open box quickly car and I found one close to the back and jumped in, barely making it in. I saw Kate trying to follow, but the train sped up and she was out of sight. I lied down realizing I was pretty tired and I had cried myself to sleep. _

Humphrey in Present

I barely got sleep and I just felt like I needed to wake up. I got up and stretched my muscles and looked out the open door. I could tell I was heading North when I saw the sun setting in the west. I decided to get out and find a den or something to temporarily stay in. I jumped out and got a terrible footing on the ground, ending up rolling down a tall hill.

Unknown

I was sitting down, halfway up a large hill, just enjoying the beautiful view. The wind had blown and I closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze flow through my fur. I sniffed the air and I came across a smell I didn't notice before. I thought I heard something come down the hill behind me. I look back only to be hit by a wolf and got sent down the hill with him.

Humphrey

I hit something large while rolling down. When I reached the bottom, I was immediately pinned by a large, white wolf with brown eyes. He got up in my face and it intimidated the hell out of me!

"What do you think you're doing?! Trying to kill me?!" He then immediately put his jaws up to my neck. I knew if I said anything wrong, I'd be screwed.

"I-I didn't mean to do that at all! I swear! I jumped off that train and I got a bad footing. Please don't kill me!" I could tell he was thinking about letting go of me. He got off of me and sat in font of me.

"Alright, I won't. Sorry about that, you can never be too sure if someone's out to get you. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Easton!" While he was talking, I looked around his body, noticing a few deep scars here and there, two in particular going right across his right eye. He was also very large and super well built, he was even bigger and stronger than Garth by quite a bit. What got my attention though were his brown eyes that looked like the color of chocolate. I felt like I was pulled into a trance just starring at him, until I was hit back into reality when he waved his paw in front of my face.

"Hello?" he said, putting his paw back down.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." I said back, looking away completely embarrassed.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Humphrey."

"Where are you from?" I started to remember what happened in Jasper a few hours ago and I started to tear up. He must've saw a few tears escape me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to bring up your past." He then pulled me into a hug and I just let all my sadness pour onto his chest.

"Shh, it's alright Humphrey. It's okay." I could hear sympathy and caring come into his voice and it honestly made me feel better. I stopped crying after a few minutes and I regained my composure, the whole time Easton was comforting me.

"We should get to my den. It's a little dark out." I nodded and followed him at his side.

I looked around, taking in all the beauty of the northern area. It was probably 20 miles away from Jasper's Northern Pack, for I could see the pack's tall mountain range barely in sight, south of where we were headed. We had been walking for about an hour and a half and my paws were absolutely killing me!

"Are we almost at your den?" I was hoping in my head that it was around the corner because we were going up a tall hill and we couldn't possibly go any higher.

"We're here!" he said, going around the corner. I was relieved! Why did he even go all the way back to where the train was if he lived this far away? He motioned to me to come in. I went towards him, went around the corner and saw a medium sized den that could fit about 5 wolves his size.

"Nice den you have." It was nicely built and it had an amazing view of a few hills and the sunset.

"Thank you! Are you hungry?" Right when he said that, my stomach growled loudly and he laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I nodded and he went to the very back of the den where a a large, dead caribou was and tore off one of the legs like it was nothing and gave it to me.

"Thank you!" I ate all of it in just a few minutes and was completely full. I then went over to Easton and laid down by him. We laid down in silence when I decided to talk to him.

"So.. uh.. Easton, anything about yourself you wanna share with me?"

"Like what?"

"Um.. I guess where you came from?"

"I honestly don't know. I used to be in the Eastern Yukon Pack, but they said I wasn't born from there and that the leader found me at the border one morning. So I also don't know who my real parents are." When he finished, he had a sad face and was looking out at the sunset. I felt bad for him and wanted to make him feel better. I got closer and tightly hugged him. He then looked at me, smiled and hugged back.

"Well, it's getting late. You should probably get some sleep." he told me.

"Yea. I'm pooped. Good night!" I said.

"Good night!" he said back. I laid my head down on my paws and let sleep take me over.

**So how do you like it? I hope you enjoyed it and I would love you if you reviewed it! Criticism, helpful hints on writing, whatever you want to say, put it in a review! It always makes my day! Since I made a gay story before, do you think I should make this one gay too or naw? Well, I'll see you all later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't gotten this chapter out until now. Been a little busy but now I'm free so I'll just shut up and let you read. :)  
**

Humphrey's POV  


I awoke the next day and it was still dark out but the sun was almost at its time to rise. I looked around but didn't remember anything of what was in here. It then hit me that I ran away from Kate's wedding, met Easton and he let me in. It was odd though when I hit him on the way down the hill and he pinned me, he was very quick with his decision. I wonder why he made that decision so quickly. Oh well, nothing to worry about anyway. I looked around again and noticed Easton wasn't in here. I walked out a few feet from the entrance and took in the beauty. His den was in a small mountain so it got a really nice view of the landscape.

I waited a few minutes, looking around for Easton and I saw him come into view with a large caribou with one of its legs in his mouth. I walked down to the bottom of the mountain and reached him.

"Morning Easton." I said and he dropped the caribou.

"Morning Humphrey." he said back to me happily.

"I got you and me some food for the day." he said again.

"Thank you very much." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"No problem."

After we ate, we went back to the den to watch the sun rise over the mountains. I still couldn't get over how beautiful it was out here. I looked back at Easton and thought for a second.

"Hey Easton?" I asked him.

"Yea?"

"How long have you been living here?"

"Quite a while. Maybe 4 or 5 months. This is the only den I've been in since I left the Yukon Pack."

"How old where you when you left?"

"Around 2 years and 6 moths old." I didn't believe him at all. It's hard to live the life of a lone wolf at a young age like that.

"I don't believe you." I said straight-outward.

"Oh well, I can't show you proof so I guess you got me." he said sarcastically, then gave me a serious look.

"I'm not lying, how else do I still look young?" He got me there me honestly. He looked very young, not even 2 years old somehow.

"Hmm... point taken." I said still looking at his body. I circled around his body, trying to tell how young he was. I was admiring his muscles and how big he was. I was at his rear end and I moved quickly but Easton reacted.

"Like what you see here Humphrey?" he said in a sexy tone moving his rear a little.

"WHAT?! NO!" I yelled loudly and looked away, blushing madly. He turned over on his back and nearly died of laughter. I had no idea what to do. He had me in a terrible spot and I was so embarrassed. He calmed down after a minute and looked back at me.

"I was only kidding Humphrey, I'm not gay." he said to me smiling. He better be kidding! I walked to his side and lied down.

"It's... okay." I said back. I was still kind of at a loss for words so we stayed there for a few minutes in awkward silence until I finally had some words to say.

"So, Easton, what do you usually do all alone?" I asked him.

"I usually just try to work out, get exercise, hunt, and sometimes swim." he replied. I then remembered something when he said all that.

"Hey Easton?"

"What is it?"

"Could you teach me to hunt, get bigger, and you know, get more buff.. like an Alpha!"

"Absolutely! I would love to teach you!" He got up quickly and wagged his tail. I was so happy until he told me something even better!

"I could even teach you how to be a epsilon!" I nearly freaked out! Being a epsilon?! That's in the top five ranks of a hardcore pack!

"Are you serious?!"

"Yea!"

"Oh my gosh! Thanks soo much!" I walked up to him and gave him a really tight hug.

"No problem Humphrey." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How long would training be?" I asked.

"Around a year and a half." he said. I didn't mind it being that long. It would be good for me because it would get my mind off of Kate more.

"When can we start?" I asked him.

"Want to tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Yea, that sounds good." We lied back down and thought about what to do. Easton then came up with an idea.

"Want to play tag?" he asked.

"Not really, mainly because you have such a big advantage." I told him. I then had an idea.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, so, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare."

"I dare you to.. lick the wall of your den." I smiled as he got up and went to his wall. I walked and got next to him to make sure he did. I saw him close his eyes and stick his tongue out. He hesitated for a second but he finally pushed his face forward and he licked the wall. I nearly fell from laughing so hard, he had the funniest face ever! I couldn't help myself.

"Yea yea, get your laughs in." he said looking at me smirking and shaking his head.

"My turn now Humphrey." he said smiling. Oh no.

"Truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Uhh, truth." I replied. He then lied down and asked me.

"Last time you kissed a girl?" When he said that, memories of Kate flooded back and I hung my head in depression and sadness. Easton noticed and frowned.

"I'm so sorry Humphrey, I didn't know you never kissed someone."

"It's not that, it's just.. " I couldn't hold it in. I let all of my sadness out and Easton pulled me into a tight hug.

"Shhh.. it's alright Humphrey.. I'm sorry I said that." We stayed like that for a good 15 minutes until my crying finally ceased.

"Let's head to my den. You probably need some rest to clear your mind from things." I needed sleep now more than ever. We slowly went back up the mountain to his den and in a few minutes we were there. I walked in and lied down at the entrance. Right when my body touched the ground, I immediately fell asleep.

**So... you like the chapter? Hopefully you did, if not, oh well. I'm just kidding but I hope you did like it. Well guys, it's late for me, 2am so I'm heading to the bed. Later.**

**_Is it success if you name a book Failure and it doesn't sell?_**

**-eaZe**


End file.
